luchando por ti
by luzefragilistico
Summary: Tori tiene un secreto que tiene que decir tarde o temprano
1. Chapter 1

**Estaba intentando escribir el nuevo capítulo de ¿Cómo reparar un corazón?**

**Y termine con una nueva historia. Espero que les guste.**

**Los personajes de Victorious no me pertenecen y si así fuera Jade y Tori estarían juntas y tendrían mil hijos :D.**

**Shelby Marx o Victoria Vega**

**Tori POV**

-Shelby Marx es una luchadora reconocida no puedes ser tan tonta como para sacrificar esta oportunidad por cantar en la presentación de tu escuelita.-Dijo en tono molesto otra vez Roth mi representante.

-Es que acaso no entiendes, no es cantar cualquier canción sino mi presentación final.-No podía faltar a Hollywood Arts este día.-No puedo. Tienes que cambiar la fecha.

-¿Qué acaso no has aprendido como son las cosas? No se puede cambiar la fecha de una pelea de campeonato.-Me dijo viéndome molesto. Pero lo ignoraba porque la verdad no me sentía lista para esta pelea.-Yo no pienso perder todo el tiempo que he invertido en ti para que ahora que estas en la cima lo dejes por un sueño idiota de ser cantante.

Vaya eso en verdad me dolió y quien se creí este tipo para decirme eso, yo era quien ponía la cara para recibir los golpes, yo quien se mataba entrenando horas diarias y el cree haber sacrifico tiempo para esto. Me convertí en la luchadora más joven una de las mejores de CFC, por mi esfuerzo no por él.

-No tienes derecho a decirme nada de eso y si no quieres que les cuento lo que acabe de suceder mi padre harás lo posible para cambiar la fecha.-Dije en tono amenazante que casi nunca utilizaba pero este tipo en verdad me canso.

-Hare lo que pueda.-Me veía realmente molesto antes de salir por la puerta.

Esto me estaba sobre pasando, sabía que al entrar a Hollywood Arts tenía que cambiar cosas como, mi entrenamiento, que nadie en mi escuela sepa mi identidad de luchadora, mostrarme siempre como una chica delicada, incluso mi cambio de imagen de lacia a ondulado. Pero ahora fue el mayor problema era elegir entre una pelea por el campeonato mundial o mi presentación.

Tenía miedo un poco también la chica con la que pelearía es apodada como "La Osa Azul" por sus piel oscura y músculos marcados. Pero el mayor problema, era conocida por pelear sucio, si la enfrentaba seria durante vacaciones con mi mente en la pelea no quería tener algún descuido con una persona así.

….

Varios días más tarde, estaba recostada en el sillón de la sala acompañando a mamá viendo una película romántica de los ochentas. Vaya que sabían cómo enamorar los directores de antaño la película me encantaba.

- Voy por mas palomitas, ya regreso.-Dije levantándome en los comerciales. Me dirijo a la cocina tarareando la canción que estoy preparando con André para la presentación final.

-Tori creí que habías dicho que no pelearías en dos semanas y cambiarían la fecha.-Me grita mamá desde la sala, ¿a que se refería con eso? Sin tomar las palomitas regreso a la sala para alcanzar a ver el anuncio de su próxima pelea en la televisión con la misma fecha sin cambios.

-Esto está mal. Pero…dijo que la cambiaria.-No entendía que pasaba.-Llámale a Roth, por favor mamá.-Odio a este sujeto.

Ella asintió y tomo el teléfono, esto era malo si aparecía ya los anuncios oficiales en el medio eso querían decir que la fecha ya estaba acordada.

-Hija ya hable con él y viene para acá.-Inquirió mi madre molesta.-Voy avisarle a tu padre para que este aquí.

Fue la hora más eterna de mi vida. Estaba esperando con mis padres a que mi manager se presentara en nuestra casa con una explicación o una solución ante este problema.

-toc, toc, toc.-Se escucha la puerta, "al fin" pienso. Mi padre es el que se dirige a abrir y es lo mejor creo que en este momento yo lo golpearía.

Lo invita a pasar extendiendo un brazo hacia la casa. Me molesta tanto su actitud tan confiada al pasar es un hijo de…

-Me puedes explicar porque aparecen en la tele anunciando la nueva pelea de mi hija en tan solo dos semanas, cuando claramente sete dieron instrucciones de cambiarla.-Dijo mi papá molesto, al parecer no soy la única que quiere golpearlo.

-Lo siento mucho señor Vega pero Shelby tendrá que pelear ese día si quiere la oportunidad por el título.-Dijo Roth, sentándose cómodamente en uno de los sillones de mí sala. Este tipo es un idiota como no me di cuenta antes.-Por cierto es horario estelar, de nada Shelby.

-Se llama Victoria y no peleara.-Inquirió molesto mi padre.- Y por cierto estas despedido.

Eso fue genial me libre de este tipo y no voy a tener que faltar a mi gran presentación. Roth solo empezó a reír.

-Eso no será posible o es que acaso olvidaron que tienen un contrato conmigo por 3 años, en el que estoy autorizado legalmente a tomar cualquier tipo de decisión en torno a Victoria Vega.-Dijo marcando más la sonrisa en su rostro.

No puede ser, como fue posible que mis padres fueran tan irresponsables para firmar ese contrato con este monstruo.

-¿Y si no me presento a la pelea?-Digo en tono retador, tal vez Tori de Hollywood Arts no hubiera dicho nada pero Shelby se defendería.

-Demandare a tu familia hasta dejarlos en la ruina y no creo ser el único el contrato que tienes con la televisora y la CFC.-Estaba realmente jodida.-No creo que les agrade perder todo ese dinero por el capricho de una niña.-Creo que es momento que decidas quien será Victoria Vega la pobre chica que soñaba con ser una cantante o la campeona Shelby Marx.-Dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

…

Cuando fue que mi sueño se transformó en esto.

Inicio en preescolar mi hermana Trina y yo teníamos problema para adaptarnos, así que me inscribieron en clases de karate a la edad de tres años. Mi gran energía física y fuerte temperamento me hizo conseguir mi cinta negra a la edad de cinco. A partir de eso entrene todo tipo de lucha desde box hasta lima lama. Fue difícil sobre todo en los niveles más sobre todo por mi edad y los entrenadores en el deporte dominado por los hombres.

A los 13 años cuando deseaba ser una peleadora profesional y roge a mis padres por semanas para poder entrenar en el gimnasio de Willie, mi deseo era convertirme en una campeona mundial de la CFC. Pero había grandes necesidades económicas en mi familia así que tuve que trabajar para poder pagar el gimnasio.

Cuando llegue todo fue diferente, ya que fue sin éxito hasta que Juan me entreno, aunque en un inicio rechazaba entrenarme ya que decía que yo era muy delgada para ser un luchadora de artes marciales mixtas. Poco a poco fui demostrando mis capacidades. Luche los fines de semana en combates semi-profecionales independientes por dinero extra. Gano todas mis peleas para jubilo de mi familia y mío. Fue cuando apareció Roth, consiguiendo peleas a nivel profesional.

Al aumentar mi fama, mis padres decidieron que usaría otro nombre para mantenerme segura, después de que un tipo en el tour por Europa, donde una racha de victorias la vuelve aún más popular. Al ir ganando más peleas, empecé a gana también fama y más dinero, incluso la casa en la que vivíamos ahora era mía.

Y ahora finalmente por el título femenino. Pero descubre un ambiente nuevo, de estudiantes, diversión y música, una realidad que en verdad he llegado a amar. Si tan solo no hubiera sustituido a Trina ese día, yo estaría feliz concentrándome para mi pelea.

**Dos semanas después** **Trina POV**

La pelea de mi hermana se disputaría en unas cuantas horas, estaba preocupada no había entrenado como habitualmente lo hacía antes de sus peleas. Sé que era una gran oportunidad un título mundial, pero por lo mismo no sería fácil.

-Hey tu.-Hablo una voz amenazante bastante conocida para mi desgracia. Mi cuñada.

-¿Qué quieres bruja?-Porque mi hermana no puede tener una novia normal.

-¿Tori vendrá hoy a la presentación?-Demonios. Mi hermana había estado faltando la última semana, yo solo decía a quién me preguntaba que estaba enferma.

-No creo.-Espero que esa respuesta le baste pero la bruja nunca se conforma.

-¿Sigue enferma aun?-Dijo preocupada.

-Está mejor, algo me dice que el lunes ya estará bien.-Eso daba tiempo a que se quitaran lo moretones por si había.-Y recuerda que no puedes visitarla es contagioso.

-Ufff, puedes decirle que me llame.-Dijo con voz cortada. Nunca había visto a Jade así, pero no puedo hacer nada este no es mi secreto como para decirle.

Deje de pensar esas cosas y comencé a prepararme para la presentación este año nadie me detendría. Soy Trina Vega y voy a triunfar.

Al salir tras del camerino me encuentro al grupo de amigos de mi hermana. Es una muy buena oportunidad para mostrar mi vestuario y mis nuevos zapatos fasiny.

-Hola chico, listo para ser deslumbrados.-Digo acercándome a ellos.

-Si claro.-Dijo Jade con sarcamo.-El único acto decente que has hecho es cuando te accidentaste en aquella obra.

-No sé cómo mi hermana te aguanta.-Digo con todo el odio que puedo.

-Y hablando de Tori, ¿ella vendrá?-Menciono entusiasmado el titiritero.

-La llame hace unos minutos para ver si podía venir y me dijo que no se sentía bien aún.-Dijo Jade en un tono triste raro en ella.

-¿No es un poco extraño que Tori aun este enferma?-Mijo Beck. ¿Porque tiene que ser tan perspicaz?

-Si algo raro pasa con Tori.-Concordó Cat, esto estaba mal incluso Cat notaba que la ausencia de Tori no era normal.

-Bueno, si quieren al terminar la presentación podemos ir a casa de Tori y comprobar cómo sigue por nosotros mismos.-Dijo Beck, con su típica actitud relajada.

Solo agrande los ojos de la sorpresa al escuchar eso tenía que detenerlos.

-Um chicos no creo que sea necesario que la vean hoy, las presentaciones terminan a altas hora de la noche dejen que duerma está enferma ¿por qué no mejor van mañana a verla.-Dije con nerviosismo.

-Tienes razón Trina, ¿Qué dicen mañana nos reunimos a las nueve en casa de Tori.-Menciona Beck como si nada cambiara sus planes. Uff eso estuvo cerca al menos así Tori si estará en casa.

-Es una lástima que no hayamos podido ir a ver la pelea de Shelby Marx.-Dijo André para cambiar de tema, seguía molesto porque Tori dijo que no podía cantar su canción.

-Sí. Tal vez la siguiente ocasión podamos ir a ver, cómo le parte la cara a alguien. Es genial, incluso escuche que deformo a una chica rusa.-Inquirió Jade.

-Tu solo lo dices porque se parece a tu novia.-Dijo el títere en manos de Robbie.

-Tal vez aunque Tori es mucho más linda.-Dice Jade en tono coqueto.

-Y creo que a partir de hoy Shelby Marx no será tan linda.-Dijo Andre.-La osa negra la deformara.

-¿A qué te refieres? Shelby Marx nunca ha perdido una pelea.-Contesta Jade.

-Pues yo tengo un amigo que entrena Artes marciales mixtas en el mismo gimnasio que Shelby y descubrió al entrenado de la osa azul con el de Shelby haciendo un trato. Dijo que él se encargaría de que Shelby perdiera esta pelea y a cambio de cincuenta mil dólares.

-Y ella está de acuerdo con perder.-Sigue preguntando la gótica.-Yo creí admirar su forma de lucha ahora veo que todos tienen un precio.

-La verdad no lo sé. Pero yo ya aposte a favor de la osa negra.-Dijo el moreno, haciendo una especie de baile de la victoria.

Como es posible eso mi hermana corre peligro con esa bestia a la que llama la osa azul.

Tome el celular, intente marcar a mamá, a papá y Tori pero claro ninguno contesto. La única manera de impedir que mi hermana quedara deforme según lo que dijo André seria que fuera hasta la arena. Me perdería mi presentación pero ahora la verdad es que no me importa.

Salgo corriendo de la escuela y me dirijo a mi auto. Pero que porquería deje las luces encendidas y el auto no enciende por la descarga de la batería.

-¿Necesita ir a alguna parte loca?-Demonios nunca había estado tan feliz de ver a la gótica novia de mi hermana.

-Vamos a tu auto. Te explico en el camino ahora Tori nos necesita.


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de Victorious no me pertenecen y si así fuera Jade y Tori estarían juntas y tendrían mil hijos :D.**

**Jade POV**

-No voy a ir a ninguna parte, hasta que me digas que pasa.-Dije con voz amenazante. Aunque no era del todo verdad, ya estábamos en mi auto pero tenía que averiguar antes que pasa con mi novia.

Trina dudo un momento, tenía la vista hacia la ventana.

-De acuerdo, pero solo porque es una emergencia.-Dijo sin aun voltear a verme.-Tori, te ha engañado todo este tiempo

¿¡Que había otra chica ¡? ¡La voy a matar! Primero a la zorra y después a Vega.

-¿Con quién?-Pregunto con enojo.

Trina solo comienza a reír, si cree que se puede burlar de mi está muy equivocada. Cuando estaba a punto de sacar mis tijeras empieza a hablar.

-No bruja. Tori no te fue infiel.-Menciono aun intentando ocultar su riza.

-Déjate de juegos. Dime a ¿dónde vamos? y ¿Por qué?

-Recuerdas que todos han mencionado el parecido entre Shelby Marx y Tori.-Me estaba desesperando, esta tipa solo dice cosas sin sentido.-Yo digo que no se pueden parecer. Ya que son la misma persona.

Cuando dijo eso me sentí tan estúpida, ¿Cómo fue posible que no lo notara? Y ¿Por qué ella nunca me lo dijo? Tenía tanta rabia pero sería en otro momento Trina dijo que estaba en problemas.

-¿Así que me dirijo a la arena?-Ella solo asintió a mi preguntan. Encendí mi auto y me prepare a manejar como nunca.

**Nadie POV**

La arena enloqueció, al inicia a todo volumen bad reputation que daba entrada a la gran Shelby Marx. Que se presenta como siempre, con una mirada fría sin mostrar ningún tipo de sentimiento y acompañando al lado de su siempre fiel entrenado Juan. Los gritos de ¡Shelby! ¡Shelby! ¡Shelby! Logran opacar la entrada de "la osa azul".

-Juan, ¿seguro que eso es una mujer?-Pregunto la morena a su entrenador. Al ver a una mujer con más músculos de los que alguna vez allá visto.

-Eso dicen.-Inquiere con un poco de duda.-Bien quiero que inicies con ataques al cuerpo para hacerla más débil ¿de acuerdo?-Dice dando instrucciones el entrenador. La chica solo asiente mientras le ponen el protector bucal.

-Aremos la presentación de esta noche.-Dijo un anciano, encargado de presentar a las luchadoras.-En esta esquina la retadora "Shelby Marx".-Enseguida de escucha el grito de apoyo de todo el público.-Y en esta otra. La campeona del mundo en peso ligero por la CFC. Jennifer "La Osa Azul".

Ambas luchadoras se acercan al centro del octágono para el saludo inicial.

-Te aplastare niña.-Dice la boxeadora conocida como osa azul. Sin embargo la latina se muestra indiferente.

-Pelen.- Dice el réferi al sonar la campana del primer Round.

-Shelby empuja a Jennifer alrededor del octágono.-Inquiere en narrador deportivo.-Sale con mucho poderío. Está lanzando poderosas combinaciones a la cabeza y al cuerpo está intentando llevarla a una orilla. Pero lamentablemente no logran daño contra su adversaria.

-No puede ser Jennifer acaba de tirar a Shelby, con un cabezazo en el ojo izquierdo y el réferi no ha hecho nada.-Dice impactado el segundo narrador.

El réferi amenaza a la osa con descalificarla la pelea si vuelve a pasar. Pero ella es rápida y aprovecha una distracción que tiene al anunciar a la autoridades pertinentes, para proporcionar una patada al ojo ya dañado.

-¿Qué clase de luchadora estamos viendo?-Menciona el primer comentarista constipado con tal desgarrado panorama.

-Réferi, acaso no ve grita.-Desde su esquina Juan al ver como Shelby está siendo golpeada en el suelo.-Levántate, sé que puede.-Grita desde su lugar.

El réferi se acerca para separar al monstro de la pobre chica he inicia el conteo.

-Uno…dos…tres…-Y Shelby se levanta. En ese momento suena la campana anunciando el final del primer Round.

Cada luchadora se dirige a su esquina. Juan está parando la hemorragia del ojo de Shelby. Mientras Jennifer sonríe desde su esquina.

-Todo saldrá bien.-Le dice con voz segura el entrenador a Shelby.

-Seguro que si.-Contesta ella.

-Solo, ten más cuidado y aléjate lo más que puedas de esa bestia.-Menciono ahora con tono preocupado Juan.

El segundo Round da inicio las luchadoras se acercan en pose defensiva.

-Y así arrancamos con el segundo Round. Con fuertes golpes por parte de Marx asía las costillas de Jennifer. La está haciendo trastabillar y la derriba de una patada. Inicia el conteo.-Dice el narrado emocionado.-Uno…dos…tres…cuatro…cinco…seis…siete…l a osa negra en muestra de su gran poder logra levantarse después de una poderosa patada de Shely Marx.

-Marx no quiere perder la ventaja que ha ganado y sigue atacando el cuerpo de su contrincante…¡Ho por dios. La osa negra acaba de reabrir la herida de Shelby con sus dedos!-Dice espantado el segundo comentarista.

-¿Qué acaso esto no es ilegal?-Pregunta el primero.

-Claro que sí, pero al pareces el réferi está viendo otra pelea.-Inquiere con indignación el segundo.-Pero Marx, sigue en la pelea, ambas están utilizando combinación de puños y así terminamos con el segundo Round.

-El ojo de Shelby se ve realmente mal, su entrenador tendrá que tomar la decisión si parara la pelea.

Las luchadoras están en sus esquinas esta vez Jennifer no sonríe, también esta lastimada y sabía que Shelby era mejor luchadora y la trampa era la única forma en que podría ganarle.

Mientras tanto en la esquina de Shelby su entrenador intenta persuadirla para tirar la toalla.

-Vamos, Shel ya no puedes ver con un ojo está demasiado hinchado y sabes que aunque detenga un momento la hemorragia si vuelve a tocarte sangraras otra vez.

-Tan solo necesito un ojo para ganar la pelea. Y créeme no me tocara.-Responde la luchadora.

-De acuerdo solo recuerda mantente entre el réferi y ese monstro será difícil fingir segura así.-Accedió el entrenador muy a su pesar. Tan solo deseándole buena suerte.

-Todo parece indicar que Shelby volverá a la pelea. Esta chica ha dejado claro que para resistir y dejarlo todo en el octágono nadie mejor que ella.

-Shelby inicia intensamente este Round, castigando a las costillas de Jennifer. La osa azul trastabilla y Marx conecta una estupenda patada. La osa azul está en el suelo.

-El réferi inicia el conteo. Uno…dos…tres…cuatro…cinco…seis…siete…ocho…nueve…di ez. Y Shelby Marx gana. Tenemos una nueva campeona mundial.

Toda la arena está gritando nuevamente a coro ¡Shelby! ¡Shelby! ¡Shelby! Esta corre hacia su entrenador para celebra. Pero es cuando nota la presencia de una chica gótica al lado de Juan.

-¿Jade?, puedo explicarte.-Dijo la morena amontonándose con las palabras.

-Sabes que Vega ahórrate tus explicaciones. Si no confias en mi como para decirme algo como es ya quiero saber más de ti.-Dijo la chica gótica dándose vuelta para alejarse de ahí.

Mientras una furiosa Jennifer se lanza contra Marx golpeándola atrás de la cabeza. Cayendo esta drásticamente a la lona ante la atenta mirada de todo el público. La chica latina parecía muerta sobre la lona mientras su equipo se acercaba rápidamente.

**Nara375: Gracias por todos tus comentarios me animan cuando tengo dudas sobre si seguir escribiendo.**

**Joriness: Voy a seguir tu consejo en cuanto a hacerla más lenta gracias.**

**Alejandra Ocampo, sqh123 , LeeGilliesD, vaniap0211, JORI4EVER, xv10, Iron Weasel.**

**Muchas gracias a todos por leerme y dejar sus reviews.**


End file.
